Oni
Oni is a third-person action game released in 2001 and developed by Bungie West, a former division of Bungie. The game introduced unique gameplay styles by blending third-person shooting with hand-to-hand combat. Synopsis Setting and Protagonist Oni takes place around the year 2032 in a dystopian world so polluted that little of it remains habitable. All nations became a single entity to solve general international economic crises. This entity is known formally as the World Coalition Government. The government is Orwellian, being a patrolled society, made prosperous only for the elite class. It employs the ruse of portraying dangerously toxic regions as wilderness preserves and using the Technological Crimes Task Force, its covert police, to spy on citizens and suppress opposition. The game focuses on Mai "Konoko" Hasegawa, a veteran TCTF Special Agent with unique physical attributes and remarkable martial art skills. Oni pits its player against a barrage of crime scenes to which the ploy is instigated by a monolithic organization, more simply known as the Syndicate. Plot The game begins at a warehouse with a followup to an undercover investigation by an agent with whom they suddenly lost contact. Since this facility is known for shuttling contraband for the Syndicate, Konoko's job is to locate the agent and shut it down. As Konoko takes part in more criminal investigations, she discovers that her commanding officer had intentionally withheld the truth about her past. She is later stripped of her title as a TCTF agent and forced into going rogue. Konoko manages to uncover the Syndicate's venal intentions for the Atmospheric Conversion Centres; to poison anyone who won't submit to their ideals. She makes her way into the organization's headquarters to prevent the catastrophe. She disables the transmitter by blowing the processor, but at a horrible expense. She is partially successful; however, humanity as they knew it would be forever changed. Features Characters Konoko facing two syndicate troops, each with their own special skill sets. (Left) Elite Striker (Center) Konoko (Right) Tactical Striker. Characters in the game can initiate moves of varying complexity. While the game is a non-multi-player system, each character was originally designed to be playable. This makes for unique combat experiences and inventive ambush scenarios. ;Major Characters *Konoko *Shinatama *Griffin *Kerr *Muro ;Minor Characters *Barabas *Mukade *Civilian ;Syndicate *Ninja *Thug *Mercenary Sniper *Comm Trooper *Fury *Mad Bomber *Striker *Tanker ;TCTF *Black Op *Cop Arsenals The weaponry in Oni can change up the battle experience quite a bit. With much of the AI using a variety of biotech enhanced arsenals, you can approach an enemy encounter any number of ways. Whether you prefer to one-hit kill, stun and disarm, blast back or to obliterate your foes, the choice is yours. VDG pistol (Left); laser-activated mercury bows mounted above (Center); wave motion cannon blast (Right) '' Anytime you pick up a new weapon, your objective updates to tell you what it is and how to use it. The list below accounts for other weapons that are found in the game by name. Trivia *In 1999, while still in development, Oni won the Game Critics Awards for Best Action/Adventure Game. *Due to difficulties in debugging and the general unplayability of a fighting game over any less reliable network than a LAN at the time, multiplayer was omitted from the released version. *The Oni universe is heavily influenced by the Japanese manga series Ghost in the Shell.[http://oni.bungie.org/special/part1/brent.html '''oni.bungie.org': My visit to Bungie West] Sources External links *Oni Wiki See also *[https://www.rockstargames.com/oni/main.html Oni on Rockstargames.com] *[http://www.bungie.net/projects/oni/default.aspx Oni on Bungie.net] es:Oni Category:Games